Sakura and Tsunade's Decision!
by Animemangafan4life
Summary: Sakura is kidnapped and is taken to Orochimaru's liar. Summary may change for this is only the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all enjoy! It might be a short chapter but please **R & R**!! If you want you can give me some ideas to put in while I type more!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, and if I did there would be much more different things going on!

Orochimaru: "I will be in your story right?" He said with a very disturbing look on his face.

Me: "H-Hai...But not that much. A-Ano, can you please stop staring at me like tha- AHHHHHHHH! Before Orochimaru-san kills me here is the story PLEASE ENJOY!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kabuto." Orochimaru said waiting for his assistant to reply.

"Hai, Orochimaru-Sama." Kabuto said appearing in front of Orochimaru and bowing.

"I want you to infiltrate Konoha and kidnap Tsunade's young pink haired apprentice, Sakura-San." Orochimaru said with a smile on his face.

"May I ask why you are in need of this kunoichi Orochimaru-Sama? When I last saw her she couldn't even stop crying for a minute and couldn't throw a punch." Kabuto said with a confused look on his face.

"She has been working as Tsunade's apprentice for quite some time now as a medical-nin. I'm sure she has the knowledgeto heal my arms, so I want you to go get her now." Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru-Sama I'm sure she will not agree to healing your arms, what do you plan to do if I am right and she fails to do what you plan?" Kabuto said with a very serious face.

"I plan on using her as bait to bring back a dear friend. That is if the little kunoichi denies my demands." Orochimaru said as his grin grew wider.

'If she doesn't heal my arms then I will use the young kunoichi and bring Tsunade here. She won't ever want to lose any person like she did her brother and dear friend.' Orochimaru thought to himself very pleased while kabuto had already left to complete his masters orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile later Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura had just gotten back from their previous mission of escorting a criminal to a larger prison.

'_Naruto has gotten rather skilled with his genjutsu, even_ _Sakura-San has really improved with her healing skills. Also her monstrous strength... She resembles Tsunade herself. We had gotten badly injured by the prisoner but she healed us in a matter of minutes_!' Kakashi thought to himself as he looked at Sakura quite pleased.

Sakura noticed this and asked "Kakashi-Sensei? Whats wrong you've been looking at me for quite a while now' Sakura said with a very concerned face.

"Hm, oh no it's nothing good job on the mission though." Kakashi said smiling beneath his mask.

"A-Arigato Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura said bowing slightly while they were walking.

'_I must have gotten a lot better if Kakashi-Sensei is complementing me!_' Sakura thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**CHA! GOOD JOB I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WERE ACTUALLY ABLE TO IMPRESS SOMEONE!**" She said with a clenched fist in the air.

"Ano, who are you?" Sakura asked herself mentally.

"**Well, I'm you. The inner you!" **Her inner self said with confidence.

"Well, okay but plese don't just pop out of n where just like that okay?"

"**Well I'm going to have to just pop out of nowhere because I'm in your head BAKA!**" Inner sakura said.

"If you ever call me a baka again you will never see the light of day ever again." Sakura said to her inner self mentally.

"Well if I never see it again then you won't either right?" Inner Sakura said.

"..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had just finished reporting to Tsunade and were outside of the hokage's building.

Kakashi then said "Well that was a mission success team well done, you all deserve a well nights sleep. Ja." he gave a last small wave, took out his Icha Icha and with that he disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Well I'm going to go get a late night snack at Ichiraku's! Would anyone care to join me?" Naruto said excitedly as if ramen wouldn't be there tomorrow.

"No thanks." Sai said with a heavy sigh.

'_We just get back to the village and now all he thinks about is more ramen..._' Sai thought to himself with another heavy sigh.

"Naruto-Kun, it's very late and the stand will be there tomorrow! Can't you go one day without ramen! That stuff can be bad for you if you eat to much!" Sakura said through clenched teeth and both hands clenched to her sides.

'_Uhh, Sakura-Chan is scary when she is angry._' Naruto thought to himself with a sweat drop holding his hands in front of him as defence. Then he just said good night and ran to get some ramen like there was no tomorrow. He partly ran that fast because he was afraid of Sakura.

"Good night." Sai said with a smirk looking at Naruto's sillhouetted form and just went in his own direction exhausted from the last mission.

_'Naruto! That idiot! Why can't he just stop eating that stuff! It's like thats the only food in his world! Oh well nothing that I say is going to change his mind. Mmmmm a good nights sleep sounds great_.' Sakura thought to herself while stifling a yawn and stretching.

Suddenly she felt a presence nearby and she immediately put her black gloves on and searched for the masked chakra presence.

She found that the presence was somewhere in the distance to her right.

She analyzed that the person was in range of her attack and she gathered chakra into her fist and smashed it to the ground as the Earth moved at her will.

The person jumped to another tree as the tree he was on seconds ago was now in the huge crack Sakura had made.

Suddenly the unknown person appeared a few feet away in front of Sakura and she got into her fighting stance.

"Ohayo, Sakura-San." Kabuto said with his eyes closed and a smile on his face as he gave a small wave to her.

"K-Kabuto-San, what are you doing here? What do you want?" Sakura said with a serious yet confused face as she was still in her fighting stance.

"I want you to come with me to Orochimaru-Sama and would really like not to fight you, Sakura-San." He said as he used his hand to adjust his glasses.

"Wha-What does Orochimaru want with me?!" She spat out.

But before he gave an answer he threw some shuriken at her. She dodged easily but felt Kabuto behind her with a kunai to her throat.

'_How did he get here so fast!_' Sakura thought to herself.

"Shall we get going, Sakura-San?" He said but then Sakura disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"N-Na-Ni?! A clone?" He said to himself wheeling himself around.

Sakura who was already gathering chakra into her heel smashed it into the ground again creating another huge crack where Kabuto once stood.

'_I see that she has gained monstrous strength as Tsunade herself,_' Kabuto thought to himself. '_Maybe she does possess the knowledge of healing Orochimaru-Sama's arms. I was hoping to do this without a fight but it seems I must at the moment._' Kabuto thought jumping away to stable ground.

"You've improved Sakura-San, the last time I saw you, you couldn't even throw a punch." Kabuto said while dodging a wave of shruriken thrown at him.

"I've been training a lot over the past two years!" Sakura said angrily while panting.

'_Damn, I'm almost out of chakra from the last mission. I have to attack him and somehow find an opportunity to escape and report this to Tsunade-Sama.._' Sakura thought to herself panting even more.

'_I can see she has a very low amount of chakra left, this may be my chance to attack._' Kabuto thought to himself as Sakura began to charge after him. He did the same and began to charge after her.

He moved aside as Sakura's fist was just about to come in contact with is face to strike a chakra enhanced punch at him, and using his chakra as a scalpel he cut the muscles in her right leg.

Sakura then fell to the ground grunting in pain and grabbing her leg. '_Wha-What just happened?!_' Sakura thought to herself still clutching her leg in agony.

"If your wondering what happened, I used my chakra to cut the muscles in your right leg. You may be able to heal them but I can see you are at your limit. So please give up and come with me Sakura-San. You are not able to move anymore." Kabuto said again adjusting his glasses.

'_Dammit he's right, now what am I going to do?! I have barely any chakra left!_' Sakura thought to herself before falling into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ground started to shake as Shizune, Tsunade, and Kakashi stopped their conversation to look out to the direction it was coming from.

'_Thats coming from Sakura-Sans home._' Everyone thought wide eyed.

"Kakashi." Tsunade said with a faint bit of worry in her voice.

"Hai." and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke to find out what was happening and why.

"Tsunade-Sama do you think that was Sakura-San?" Shizune asked extremely worried.

Tsunade closed her eyes and put her elbows on her desk then laid her head on her hands. 'I don't know but I hope not. If it was her then I hope she will be alright.' Tsunade thought to herself worried about her young apprentice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He reappeared where the ground was shifted by sakura and took note that he felt a chakra presence disappear in a matter of seconds. Maybe even two?

'Hm, maybe it was just Sai and Naruto going to their homes.' Kakashi thought to himself.

He analyzed the surroundings and knew this was Sakura's handy work.

He jumped a few trees to Sakura's home.

'What the? Sakura-San- isn't home? I wonder what happened to her. I must report this to Tsunade-Sama quickly.' He thought to himself as he AGAIN disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru: "Well, did Kabuto complete his mission?" Orochimaru said holding my shirt by the collar.

Me: "Umm I'm not sure? What if he didn't? "I asked with curiosity.

Orochimaru: "Then I will have to kill a certain author for not making it happen." Orochimaru said giving me a death glare. And sticking his snake like tongue out.

Me: "GOMEN! BUT I CAN'T TELL YOU OR ELSE I WILL RUIN IT FOR THE READERS! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I screamed as I ran away with my arms waving above my head frantically.

I hope you guys like it I'm still writing more don't worry. Please R & R and if some of you are new to fanfiction that means Rate and Review! If you want you can give me ideas and i can put them in! But i'll try not to ruin the storyboard.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the second Chapter again it may be short but please enjoy it!!!

Disclaimer: Well I'm sure you already know what I'm going to say...

Tsunade: "What happened to my dear apprentice!!!" Tsunade said holding a bottle of Sake up and looking worriedly at me.

Me: "I can't tell you Tsunade-San...Or else i will ruin it for the readers I want them in suspense." I said with a face full of sorrow.

Tsunade: "You'd better tell me where Sakura-San is or else!" Tsunade said slamming her chakra enhanced punch to the ground.

Me: "Gomen! Before another character tries to kill me please read the chapter and find out what happens!" I said holding on to the side of the ground dangling on the side of the huge crack with a huge sweat drop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi appeared in front of Shizune and Tsunade. "Report!" Tsunade said with a small hint of fear in her voice.

Kakashi sighed then took a deep breath. "Tsunade-Sama...Sakura-San is nowhere to be seen. I felt two chakra presence leaving the scene but I'm not sure whose they belonged to." Kakashi said with guilt in his voice.

'_Why couldn't I tell whose chakra presence they belonged to... Now I'm missing another one of my students and it's all my fault!' Kakashi thought to himself clenching his fists in his pockets._

Tsunade looked at kakashi "Kakashi, I know what your thinking. Don't blame yourself, anything could have happened. Now then back to business, was there any trace left to whom took Sakura-San?" Tsunade kept her gaze on Kakashi resting her chin on her hands.

"No, the ground had only been shifted and I'm sure Sakura was fighting this person. But since we had just gotten back from our mission she had a minimal amount of chakra left. I'm guessing she lost the fight easily..." Kakashi said.

Tsunade had shown even more worry in her face while kakashi was talking and thought to herself closing her eyes '_Who would want Sakura-San and why? I don't believe Sakura-San has any enemies. Or does she?_' Kakashi broke her thoughts, she looked up when.

"What shall we do Tsunade-Sama?" Kakashi said worried about his student.

"I want you to lead a squad of any available ANBU members and search Konoha for any signs of her. If you find nothing to trace her then search outside of the village." Tsunade said.

"Hai!" Kakashi said disappearing AGAIN in a cloud of white smoke.

'_Please be alright, Sakura-San' Tsunade thought to herself._' Tsunade thought worriedly about her young apprentice.

"Shizune." Tsunade said regaining her thoughts.

"H-Hai, Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune said also regaining realization and coming back to the real world.

"I want you to find Naruto and Sai and tell them to come here immediately!" Tsunade said with a very serious tone.

"Hai!" Shizune said leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

'_Maybe one of them know something about this. I doubt it though... But it never hurts to try_.' Tsunade thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Sakura realized when she awoke from her unconsciousness was that she was not lying on her bed, but on a hard surface and extremely cold surface.

The second she realized were the voices, they were unfamiliar and unidentifiable to her ears. She stiffened instantly, and forced her breathing to even, with her eyes shut tight as her mind spun back to what had happened before she lost consciousness…

She had fought with Kabuto after he demanded her to go with him to Orochimaru.

"She's been unconscious for about 3 hours now Orochimaru-Sama. I don't believe she shall wake up anytime soon." Kabuto said.

"Oh but Kabuto, I believe or special quest had just awoken from her slumber. Isn't that right...Sakura-San." Orochimaru said with a grin.

'_What? She's already awake I can't believe it. She must really have gotten stronger over the last two years._' Kabuto thought to himself surprised.

Sakura stiffened in her position and jumped to her feet to look at her kidnappers. She had completely forgotten that her right leg was still injured.

She stumbled to the ground and gasped in pain while holding her right leg while both Orochimaru and Kabuto smirked.

She looked up to glare at the two in front of her "Wha-...What do you want from me?" Sakura managed to choke out.

"You've been working under Tsunade as a medical-nin I've heard." Orochimaru said as Kabuto kept his gaze fixed on Sakura while adjusting his glasses.

"I want you to would heal my arms. I believe you have the knowledge of how to do that, young kunoichi." Orochimaru said gazing intently at the pink haired girl.

"I wouldn't heal your arms ever, I'd rather die." Sakura said through clenched teeth trying to ignore the pain in her leg.

"Sakura-San, that was a demand not a question. I'd make it wise to listen to what Orochimaru-Sama order-" Orochimaru cut him off.

"Sakura-San, if you do not heal my arms then I will have to rid you of your dear friends back in Konoha one by one. Shall we start with that Hyuuga heiress?" Orochimaru said with a frightening killing intent he had just released.

Sakura felt the presence of Orochimarus intention to kill and started to tremble thinking about the loss of one of her dear friends.

"No! They will not die they will give you a fight that you will never forget!" Sakura said trying to shake away the thought of losing her friends .

"Oh, but are they stronger then, _Sasuke-Kun_?" Orochimaru said as he looked at the young kunoichi to see her reaction to Sasuke's name.

'_Sa-Sasuke? Would he really kill his old teammates?!_' Sakura started to tremble even more at the thought.

"Come kabuto we shall leave Sakura-San to make her decision." with that they both left the cell and closed the huge metal door behind them.

She began to summon some chakra into her arms to heal her leg when she realized she was almost out of it.

'_Dammit what am I going to do! I'll just have to use some of it now and wait to regain some later before I finish healing it._' Sakura thought to herself frantically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked through the horribly lit halls of Orochimaru's lair. While walking down the prison cells he noticed that one of the steel doored cells at the end of the hall was occupied.

These cells were usually used for the much stronger prisoners. But Orochimaru would usually inform him of capturing a new prisoner but he hadn't this time.

Sasuke walked towards the cell curious as to who was inside.

As he reached the cell he was about to unlock the door until he heard the person scream from the other side.

"LET ME OUT YOU FUCKING SNAKE!" The girl screamed banging on the huge metal door.

By the sound of it he could tell it was a girl. The voice sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite remember whose it belonged to.

He was about to unlock the door again until there was a horrifying sound of what sounded like a truck crashing into metal and the next thing he knew, he was staring at an enormous dent in the door.

His eyes widened immensely. This girl had been able to put a dent into a steel door!

Someone smirked behind him. "Quite impressive isn't it... _Sasuke-Kun_?"

Sasuke didn't turn around for he already knew it was Orochimaru.

"And Kabuto even drained a large amount of her chakra." The snake like man said. "She would have been able to break through if he hadn't. I must remember to tell him to drain even more chakra before she is able to escape." Orochimaru said very pleased.

Who in the world possessed this monstrous strength? Nevertheless, a girl?

"Orochimaru," he demanded. "Whose in there?"

He turned to face him, only to see a huge smile upon his lips. "Why, Sasuke-kun, you don't remember who it is?"

He gazed at Sasuke and his long snake-like tongue slipped out as he licked his lips.

"I believe you two used to be teammates." Orochimaru said still sticking out his long tongue.

Sasuke froze and his eyes widened in disbelief. Was it possible?

'_...Sakura...?_' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sakura... Haruno, I believe was her name." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke sneered. Who was he trying to kid? "The Sakura I knew was a little weakling who couldn't even throw a punch."

"Are you sure about that?" Orochimaru inquired. "Well, she will be helping me quite a bit in a future."

With that said, Orochimaru disappeared, leaving Sasuke alone.

With even more curiosity, Sasuke unlocked the cell. He would prove Orochimaru wrong. He would prove to him that the girl he had captured was not Sakura Haruno, but a completely different person who only resembled her appearence.

The door flew open, and a flash of a red and pink person charged towards him.

"Let me out, you bastard!" the girl yelled loudly.

Sasuke dodged the punch to his face at the last second then caught the girls wrist in his hand.

He stared wide eyed at the girl in his grip again in disbelief.

He saw that the girl had pink hair and jade eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened even more.

Orochimaru had to be wrong. There had to be a mistake.

Sasuke just couldn't seem to understand the fact that it was indeed Sakura Haruno in his eyes right this instant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stared at the once short boy who was gripping her fist.

She had intended to put up a fight to the next person who opened the door but she didn't think that Sasuke would be that person.

She just stood there frozen, still staring at the tall boy who was once considered her teammate.

She wasn't sure whether to embrace and squeeze him to death, or attempt to throw another punch at his face.

Instead, she chose to just stare up at him with wide eyes.

The look on his face as he stared down at her was a mixture of shock, frustration, anger, and surprise.

"Let go of me you jerk!" Sakura hissed as she pulled her arm free from his grasp and took a step back.

Sasuke smirked and he turned to walk out of the cell.

"I would have never expected the great Sasuke Uchiha to turn into Orochimaru's pawn. You've lowered your standards dramatically, Sasuke." Sakura said looking down at the floor.

She watched his steps falter for a second but he continued walking.

'_No Kun...?_ He thought to himself then closed the door behind him.

With a heavy sigh and slight sob, Sakura slumped down onto the floor next to the wall bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them.

She hadn't realized she was so tired until she actually drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru walked down the halls while he was thinking to himself '_I knew she wouldn't consider my demands. It seems that I will be having another special guest here soon_.' he smiled to himself.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru said walking towards him.

"Hai, Orochimaru-Sama?" Kabuto said slightly bowing.

"I want you to send a message to the Hokage, tell her that if she ever wants to see her dear apprentice again she will heal my arms." Orochimaru said.

"Hai." And Kabuto disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well thats the end of this chapter!! It's a bit longer than the last but it still seems short! Please R & R!! Some ideas will also be appreciated!


End file.
